Love problem
by Da123
Summary: This story is about brandon and stella. Brandon breaks up with stella and start dating mitzi, a popular diva of a town. Stella fails to move on with life. Will she ever be able to forget about brandon? And the bigger question is that will they ever be that same couple?
1. Awkwardness

**With time everyone changes. Even couples like Brandon and stella. They both broke up with each other. Brandon just don't care that stella is no longer around him whereas stella just keep on thinking and crying about Brandon and those promises which he made to her. Brandon is dating mitzi, diva of the town called gardenia. But still don't care to make another one cuz she thinks that every boy are similar later or sooner they will break up and will date other girls. Will stella & Brandon will ever patch-up again and be that awesome couple? **

**Sky's P.O.V**

I saw Brandon and mitzi kissing each other. I sighed. Though Brandon and I are B.F.F's but still I don't want Brandon to be happy with mitzi. How come Brandon can just do this to stella. I know they broke up 4 months ago but still…they were together for 5 years. I was getting sick of Brandon and mitzi being soooooo lovey dovey with each other. "Hey bro. I think you should get ready! We have to go for camping. Girls must be coming". Brandon nodded and said "Can mitzi join us?" "Ahh..i don't know. I mean it depends upon girls" I said. "Which means no" Brandon mumbled. Mitzi hugged Brandon and said "Its ok.. I'm busy so I won't be able to come anyways". "If you want I can stay here and help my pretty girlfriend with her important work… I know she won't be able to stay without seeing my handsome face" Brandon said while planting a passionate kiss on her mouth. Seeing that made me feel sick. Huh! those cheesy couples. "No need honey. I just got some family work.. talk to ya later boys. " mitzi said and left the house. Before she left I gave her my fakest smile. Brandon sighed with frustration. "Stop it now sky. Its getting too childish" Brandon said angrily and left the room. I just shrugged.

**2 hours later**

**Stella's P.O.V **

"Girls I don't want to go. I don't have guts to see and talk to Brandon again" I said with tears forming in my eyes. "Sweetie, who said you have to talk to him" flora said "yeah you just pretend that he don't exist only and if worse comes to worse I'm there to punch his face and I don't think anyone will mind me doing that except that bitch mitzi, who just keep on putting make up like a beast!I know its not her fault as she has got neither brain nor beauty.. " musa said that with humour which made me and the girls laugh. "Nice one muse" Aisha said. "Guys what shall I wear? This mini denim shorts with crop top or jeans with long white t-shirt" I showed them enthusiastically and they chose mini shots and crop top. Crop top was 3 inch upper than my belly button. I quickly changed my clothes and girls were shocked (in a happy way) as I looked soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo beautiful in that dress. "Wow" bloom said. "Now lets go and meet boys. We promised them to meet them at 3:00 pm and we're 45 sec late to my calculations." Tecna said. We transported us to our meeting spot where we all decided to meet. I'm feeling too nervous as I'm going to see him after 4 months. Then I felt someone putting his hand on me. I got scared as I thought it was Brandon but when I turned around I saw that it was sky. "Yo stell bell! You're looking gorgeous" Sky said that with a smile. "Thank You! " I simply said with a sweet smile. With that sky went to bloom and I saw them hugging. Awe so cute. I wished Brandon and I were together but all wishes don't come true. I started looking around to see Brandon. Finally I saw him under a tree looking at all the couples. I didn't realized I was staring at him and he noticed it. I smiled at him and in returns he just rolled his eyes and walked away. It made me feel sad.

**No one's P.O.V**

"Lets get ready to go now" Riven said. Everyone nodded. And we started moving towards the forest. We had to make pair as our instructor forced us to make it. Partners were bloom-sky, aisha-nabu, tecna-timmy, flora-helia, musa-riven. It means Stella and Brandon were left so they had to pair up together. Brandon groaned when stella became his partner. It made stella sad and she was about to cry but she wiped her tears before they could fall down from her eyes and Brandon saw that. Everybody was talking to their partners while going in the forest except Brandon and stella. After a long silence between them stella finally spoke up which made her regret later "Hey Brandon. You're looking nice and what about me?" "Hi. Thank you. I don't care how you're looking" he said coldly and ignored her. She walked silently whole way looking downwards as she didn't had that much courage to look at him. Stellafelt that Brandon was staring at her for 2-3 mins but she refused to look up at him

**Hey Guys! 3 will update as soon as possible!Please review it if ya liked it. **


	2. Camp Chaos

**The second chapter of the story! I hope yo****u like it! It's going to be a bit short. **

After 1 hour of walk they arrive at their camping spot. Boys quickly laid tents while girls were finding woods to produce fire. But Stella and Musa were finding fruits,

catching fishes etc. for the dinner as they knew how specialists pounces upon food. After 3 hours girls returned (except Musa and Stella) to their camping spot and

specialists were done with their work and were playing cards. "Hey where is Musa?" Riven asked curiously. Girls were shocked when they realized that Musa and Stella

still didn't arrive as it was too dark now. "Riven even Stella has not arrived" Bloom said. "So what? Who cares about her… Oh yea Brandon does" Riven said that with a

smirk and shouldered Brandon who just rolled his eyes. "We have to find them as soon as possible. They won't be having any powers in the middle of the forest"

instructor said. Everybody nodded. They started looking everywhere.

**With m****usa and stella**

"We're lost musa! Do you even care" Stella yelled at musa. "Of course I do. And this won't have happened if you would have stopped running after that butterfly" Musa

said. Stella just pouted. Suddenly they heard noises behind the bushes. They both shrieked as 8 dogs encircled them. "Musa do something. I don't want to die. I'm not

even married yet. I want to live my life with cutie children's of mine and a handsome husband" Stella yelled over dramatically and to her worse everyone heard her (means

winx and specialists). "Hahaha Stellz they are our dogs. We used them haha to find you both" Sky said while laughing at her. Everybody was laughing including

Brandon.

Stella crossed her arms before kicking him on his knee. "That's aggressive stella" Flora said and giggled. "GO TO HELL ALL OF You" Stella screamed and ran away with

tears. "Stella wait" Bloom said and started feeling guilty for laughing at her B.F.F! They all started running behind her but they were too late.

Stella accidentally bumped into some guy. "Andy you" Stella was shocked as she had a crush on him since grade second

**A/N**

**In next chapter brandon and mitzi will break up and it will be very long. So lets hope brandon and stella start dating again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so m****uch time to upload. In this chapter Brandon and Mitzi will break up. Thanks for reviewing. I will reply when I'll get time. Probably I won't**

** be able to upload next chapter this month as my exams are going on -_- which really suck. Anyways back to the topic….Do you guys want me to make Brandon **

**jealous, I mean very jealous ;) ? Review me about that. So let's read what happens…. **

**Stella's P.O.V**

"Andy I thought you moved to Australia with your parents," I said. He chuckled. "I never expected you to know so much about me" He said while laughing. At least he

was not laughing like my lunatic friends does. "I just heard many people talking about" but I got cut by him saying "Shh..Maybe we should get out of this place. Its too

horrible for your beautiful skin" He said which made me blush. I was as red as a tomato.. Eeehh I hate tomatoes. "Are you okay Stella?" He said as I was madly

blushing. What a great -_- impression I made on him. "Yea, its the first time that someone just complimented on my skin" I said in a low voice looking at my feet. "I

don't think so. I heard Brandon saying good things about you all the time" He said with a smile. "We broke up! He cheated on me. He loves Mitzi more. I hate him he

always hurts me whenever I try to talk to him he just ignores me or say bad things" I said with tears falling down my cheeks. C'mon stell be strong. "Don't cry for that

bitch, Stellzz" He said and pulled me into a hug. Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy he hugged me. I gotta be dreaming, no I'm not dreaming he actually hugged me! Now who needs that

Brandon..ahh except that mitzi. "Better?" He asked and I said "much". I heard some giggles but before I could turn and see who was giggling I heard him saying while

laughing "Stell, umm if you're over with your hug can we go to our camp site? I'm starving" it was riven who said. Then I heard another person saying something and it

was musa "Stop it Riven. You're ruining their moment". Andy chuckled when he heard that and gently pulled me out of his embrace. I cleared my throat so that musa

and riven can stop arguing. When I turned towards them I saw whole group was standing there including Brandon, who was expressionless. "Guys can you both stop

fighting? For the god's sake at least" I yelled at them. "Stella to be logical I don't think that Gods exist" tecna and Timmy said together in a perfect sync. I face

palmed. "Lets go to camp site now" Said Sky as he was trying to control the situation. "Sky, can Andy can join us? Pretty please" I said begging him. He smiled and nodded

"Sure". I smiled at Andy. Me and Andy were talking to each other continuously. I just turned towards Brandon who was staring at me and Andy. He was looking a bit

'angry'.. Huh? Who cares? I ignored him.

**When they reached camp site**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

Now I can finally talk to Mitzi. Thanks to Timmy that he gave me a mobile in which I can talk to her even through forest. I dialled her number. No one picked so I dialled

again. But this time someone picked and it was Mitzi.

Me: Hey Babe. Its me Brandon

Mitzi: Hey..uhh how are you? –She sounded a bit scared- -I could hear some guy's voice through the phone-

Me:Is there some guy? – I asked with anger-

Mitzi: No –she said and anybody could easily tell that she was lying-

Me: stop lying –I said crossly-

Mitzi: I said there is no one! Believe me –I could tell she was again lying. Then I heard someone saying "Babe, who is on the phone"-

Me: Who is calling you babe?

Mitzi: None of your business you bitch

Me: yea coz we have broken up. Now I got it why you always make excuses to meet me every day. Bye you stupid junk of piece –I yelled at my full will and ended the call-

I saw someone's shadow outside my tent. "Who is there?" I asked angrily as I just broke up with Mitzi few seconds ago so I was sort of angry. That person opened

the tent and it was "Stella?"… "Actually Sky wanted me to get his mobile which he left here so I just came to get it" she said in a low, scared voice. "Oh" I simply said

and ignored her presence. She was looking everywhere for the mobile but she didn't found. Then she finally located it besides me. When she bent down to pick up the

mobile, accidently my hand and her bare stomach got rubbed against each other. Woww! Her touch was so soft. I really missed it. "Dinner is ready Brandon" She said

before going out of the tent. I nodded. I decided to change my clothes before going. When I opened my bag I saw the same watch which Stella gave it to me one day

before we broke up. I still remember how rude I was to her when we broke up.

**Flashback**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

Stella called me at her house as she was getting bored alone. Girls were out to meet there parents except Stella. I really wanted to tell Stella that we need to break up

as I was dating Mitzi now which she was unaware of. When I reached at stella's house I saw her jumping with excitement as I was there. I gave her my fakest smile

knowingly. Stella grabbed my hand and took me to her room to watch T.V. "You're looking good today" She said. I smiled.** "**Hey Brandon, you're acting differently" She

said while complaining. "Whatever" I said rudely. Stella sighed and wrapped her arms around my muscular arm and placed her head on my shoulder. I harshly remove

my arm from her grip and pushed her head away and yelled "Don't you dare do this again". Stella nodded sadly and left the room. As much as I know Stella she would

be

crying right now but I seriously don't care. After few mins she came in with a cake in her hands and said "I baked it myself! How'zz it?" I took a small piece and ate it

while she said "This is the first time I baked something". I just split it out and said "a piece of trash". Oh that must have hurt her. "Brandon" she said with tears

running

down her eyes. "Stop your princess drama" I said coldly. She hugged me as she cried. I pulled her away and slapped her hard. "I said don't do that again. And one

more

thing I've broken up with you. I'm dating Mitzi. She's far more better, classy, a great cook, and an mature person "I said and left leaving stella crying on the floor.

**End of flashback**

I sighed and said "that slap must have hurten her badly. I mean she's already so weak and then my hands are so hard as I'm a specialist" I said to myself.

**Finished finally. It took me 2 hours to write it. I hope you enjoyed it **** ! I know you guys would be killing mad at Brandon. PLEASE REVIEW and if you have any **

**idea for next chapter then please tell me **


	4. Jealousy

**A/N **

**How'zz life? :D I'm way too happy today. My exams are finished. Yayyyyy! Thank you for reviewing ;) . 36 Reviews and 1006 views..what a great difference -_- ! Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this **** chap.**

Brandons P.O.V

When I went outside the tent I saw every boy was sitting with their girlfriends. And to my annoyance Andy with Stella. I sat beside Sky. "Called Mitzi?" Sky asked. I

nodded sadly staring at the fire. "Is everything okay, Brandon?" Bloom asked with concern. I sighed and said," Me and Mitzi broke up. She was cheating at me".

Everyone was shocked hearing that and were trying to console me except Andy and Stella who were just busy talking. "Finally we all don't have to see her face. I don't

get it how come she can put tons of make up on her face. She has even broken Stella's record, Brandon" Riven said and he specially said 'Stella' and 'Brandon' loudly so

that Stella can hear that. He tried to tease us and I thanked him for that cuz now at least Andy and Stella are out of there chatting world. "Stella, did you heard

Brandon and Mitzi have broken up?" Tecna inquired. Stella nodded and said, "yup I heard it. I'm sorry for you Brandon. I know how it feels. I know one day you'll find a

better girl. We all will support you". She said as if she had learned and then speaking without any concern. It was more like a recorded tone. "Whatever," I said which

sorta sounded rude but who cares for that bitch. She shrugged and ignored me and started chatting with Andy enthusiastically. I was staring angrily at Andy as he had

took his jacket off and wrapped it around Stella. I burning red with anger. Sky saw me staring at them angrily which made him smirk. I didn't noticed that. Then sky

whispered about that to Bloom and they both started giggling. "Is there something interesting which made you both laugh like lunatics?" Aisha asked curiously. Bloom

and Sky shook their head. " Stella with whom are you going to dance with redfountain ball?" Bloom asked while trying to hold her giggles. "I don't know" Stella said

with disappointment. "Aww don't be sad sweetie" Flora said. She smiled. "Stella would you like to be my partner for the ball?" Andy asked with a smile and hoped that

she say yes. I clenched my fist as I wanted to punch his mouth and break his teeth. "Don't you think guys it's too early to decide? And sure andy" Stella said. "So now I

think I got a chance to take you out for a date, "Andy said which made me lose my temper. "Can you pass me sauce, Stella" I said to interrupt their talks. Stella nodded

passed it to me without looking at me and keeping her hazel eyes on Andy. "Really andy! Do you really want to take me out for a date?" Stella screamed with

excitement which made me cover my ears as it was too loud. Actually it was not only me who covered my ears but everyone else also. "Calm down, Stellzz. Yup I want

to," Andy said with an adorable smile. "Yes Yes Yes! I will go," Stella said with a sparkle in her eyes. I felt disappointed. Though I don't care about her but still.

**2 Hours Later**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Everyone went to their tents. Brandon wasn't sharing his tent with anybody. He was still thinking about Mitzi. Small tears were flowing down his eyes. He went outside

to get some fresh air. Nobody was outside. Everyone was sleeping at least that's what thought. As went out more tears flow down. He was not only sad about Mitzi

thing but also about Stella's new date. So we can say that he had some feelings for Stella which he didn't admitted. Suddenly somebody put her hand on Brandon's

muscular shoulders and said "Brandon are you crying" Stella asked with concern in her eyes. Brandon turned away to hide his face. He was embarrassed as it was the

first time he cried. "You don't need to be embarrassed as even I'm one of those people who cries a lot" Stella said which made him chuckle. "You're crazy Stella" he

said. "I'm used to this word a lot," She said and wiped his tears with her soft fingers. "Mind having a walk Mr. "Stella asked. "Sure" he said. While they were walking

Brandon saw she was bare feet. "Woah. One of the fashion queen is without her slippers" Brandon teased her. Instead of getting angry she laughed. "Why were you

crying" Stella asked looking downwards. "Was feeling down" Brandon said with a sad face. Stella gave him a shocked face as she thought by saying down he means he

is having periods. "By saying that I mean I was sad about mine and Mitzi break up. But why were you giving me such a shocked face?" He asked. Stella shook her face

and said "Noth-h-ing". He nodded his face and they both kept on walking without any single word. "So when are you going for a date," Brandon asked with a smile.

"The next day when we return to our house" She said happily without realizing how much it hurt Brandon. "Oh" he said simply. Then Stella saw a Spider on her

shoulders which made her scream. Luckily they were away from the tents so no one could hear her except Brandon. "What happened?" asked Brandon as he thought

there is some monster or a wild animal. "Spider" she said and hugged him hard as she was too scared. And whenever she is scared she hugs anybody. Brandon

blushed and then he removed the spider. "Removed it Stella" he said and she broke the hug and said Thank you. Her voice was still sounding scared and her face was

red due to screaming so loud. "Lets go to the tent" Brandon said. "You go. I'm here. I've to take bath in this lake" She said while pointing at the lake." Brandon

frowned. "Its late Stella. Its not safe for you. What if you gets into some problem, and as it is you know tent is far away from here. Nobody will get to know also. You

are not even having your powers right now"(Sorry Snb4evss..I know before I said it is a non-magical story but it isn't) Brandon said. Stella pouted and started throwing

tantrums which made her look soo cute'. "I hate you' She said as he didn't allowed her to take bath. "My pleasure to hear that" Brandon said chuckled. They both went

to their tents with a blushing brandon and a tantrum throwing stella.

**Finally this chapter is finished. A big load is way from my shoulders now. I think there will be 6-10 chapters before. Most probably I will complete the story **

**before Christmas. I've some idea's to make Brandon her dance partner. There will be few tragedies in the coming chapters. But bfore please review and let me **

**know more idea's for the upcoming chapters. **


	5. Truth and Dare

**Sorry for not updating for long time! **** If you guys wanna read any awesome stories then go to my profile and check its status! I've written few awesome stories name along with their writer. Sorry if I miss any word in this story while writing. To be very frank its really difficult to cope up with studies so I barely have any time to write. So I HAD TO write very fastiezz fastiezz :3 (I'M NOT Drunk) so many times I miss out writing these words….. I will make this chapter long (no guarantee as I haven't started writing the chapter :3 )**

**2 Days later **

**No one's P.O.V**

It was 6 am. Winx and Specialists were busy minding their business…except Stella who was just sleeping. Helia and flora were making breakfast. They made some fried

eggs, fruit salad, Fried fish. It was smelling marvellous. Brandon and Sky were busy doing exercise while bloom was staring at sky with her lovely eyes which were

shining like diamonds. Sky smiled at her and she waved a hi to him. Brandon was doing push ups. Riven was cleaning Stella's room as a punishment as he scared

thehell out of stella during night when she was almost asleep, by wearing a ghost mask. "So riv, how'zz cleaning going on?" Aisha asked while smirking. "Don't ask. So

much make up she uses that I have to cover my nose as it smells horrible," He said grumbly. "Who said then to wear a mask and scare her" Andy said while joining

their conversation. "C'mon, Stella is scarier than that mask lady. When she sees herself in the mirror she never screams and always give those compliments to herself

about her looks then why she screamed on seeing me in that mask?" Riven said. Aisha and Andy shook their head with a look 'NOTHING-CAN-CHANGE-You-AND-YOuR

OPINION-. "Breakfast is ready guys! Come here fast," Flora shouted from outside. Everybody ran to her and Helia accept Brandon and her sleeping beauty as he was

trying to find her by looking here and there. "Who are you looking for, Brandon?" Riven asked with a smirk cuz he knew he was trying to find Stella. "Your brain, Riven,"

Brandon said sarcastically. "He has a brain?" Stella asked when she arrived. Everyone was laughing at her statement "Ha ha very funny that I even forgot how to

laugh" Riven said. Stella stuck her tongue at him. "By the way I found some _eww _gloves in my tent," Stella said while holding those gloves and making a disgusting

face. Riven snatched it from her. "Guys let's play truth and dare tonight" Stella said excitedly. "So boring," Brandon replied coldly at her comment. "I think Brandon is

right" Riven agreed with Brandon. Stella made puppy eyes and said "Pweash pweash.." "Ok fine and stop making that noise it annoys me more than your stupid looks

and behavior. I really want to get out of here as soon as possible. " Brandon said with a bored and an annoyed look on his face. Bloom and Sky exchanged looks

knowing that how much his way of speaking had hurt Stella's feeling. "Maybe uh..i should g-go and change m-my clothes," Stella excused herself from there and tried

fought back her tears. Andy sighed. Once Stella had gone Brandon changed his expression to a relax look. "Hey guys I forgot to tell you that I and mitzi are back,"

Brandon said. "But you said she was cheating on you" Helia inquired. "Actually I mistook his brother as her Bf. He himself told me on phone that he is her cousin

brother not bf" Brandon Said. Everybody nodded."You mean I have to see her face again? Shes even worse than Stella and her make up set. Why didn't I died before

you told me you are back with Mitzi," Riven Said dramatically."Wait let me fulfill your wish by throwing you inside the lake over there and that to naked,Riv" Brandon

said while laughing. Everybody laughed at Riven who was as red as a tomato due to anger.

* * *

><p>Andy started walking towards the tent wandering that what probably Stella would be doing. When he reached he saw her crying. He quickly ran towards her.<p>

"Stella are you okay?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"I hate Brandon *Snob*. Only thing he had ever given to me is *Snob* hatred feeling for him! Who do he think he is? He's *snob* forgetting that he's just a son of a business man and whereas am a _Princess_" Stella said while emphasizing on 'princess'.

"Hh-uh yea" Andy said but not confidently. Stella narrowed her eyes. Andy smiled and gently wiped her tears. Stella smiled at him. 'He's so sweet and caring. I

remember Brandon used to be just like him before but then everything got ruined after that stupid Bitch called Mitzi showed up' Stella thought. Andy slowly begin to get

his face closer to stella's face. It was just 1-2 inch away from her and Stella also tilted her face. She also started bringing it close to his mouth. They were just half a

centimetre away from each other's mouth. They could sense each other's warm breathe. They closed their eyes and locked their lips together.

Andy's P.O.V

I still can't believe I'm having a lip lock with Stella. Mmm her lips tastes like strawberries. I slowly wrapped my hands around her slender waist and she around my neck.

We both deepened our kiss and I began to pull her closer to me. It lasted 4-3 mins until we heard a video recording button. We both separated blushing just to see her

friends smiling like lunatics. We began to blush in twelve different shades of red. "So how was your smoochiezz" Riven asked while making the sounds of kisses. Musa

hit him on his back and said,"you are ruining their special momentum Riv". She dragged him out of the tent then. "Next time while making out close your tent Stell," Sky

said while rubbing back of his neck. Flora and Helia were still laughing. "Hey I thought you and helia are the most well-mannered and sweet people but still you are laughing,"

Stella complained while looking at flora. "huh-uh we'll leave you guys alone here," Flora quickly said and left with Helia. I saw Brandon was staring at Stella with a

disbelieve look on his face. I sighed and left the tent. "HAPPY NOW?" Stella yelled at them and left the tent.

Brandon's P.O.V

Great I came here to apologize and then what I get to see is that she's making out with Andy. Its not that I'm jealous but still she should have some manners. I hate

that boy's guts. I wish he dies in broom. Stella has no right to kiss him. HE'S NOT RIGHT FOR HER. He will hurt her feelings later on in life. Wait,am I really jealous? Does

it mean I am still in love with Stella.

Man, I really need get some rest or else i will burst my head with anger. I couldn't just get Stella and Andy out of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on during night..<strong>

"Lets play truth and dare now," Stella said while drinking her glass of vodka. Everyone was drinking there vodka except Helia and Flora. "Stell, you already drank 8 glasses of vodka! Are you sure you want to drink another one?" Flora asked with concern. "Yeah of course," Stella said in her drunk state.

"As you wish'" Flora said. "So guys this end of the bottle will be question and this will be answer," Bloom announced who had only drank 1 glass. Everyone nodded.

They spun the bottle and it landed on Sky AND Riven. "So princey boy...truth or dare'" Riven asked while smirking evilly. For the first time in his life he drank only 3 glasses. "Truth," Sky said.

"Who was your first crush," Riven asked.

"I will tell only if Bloom promises not to be angry with me," Sky said while looking at bloom.

"I won't be" She said with a smile. He smiled back and said,"ummm...STELLA" and quickly and covered himself with his hands.

Stella blushed. Bloom was shocked but not angry while others laughed.

"Thats not funny," Sky scowled and spun the bottle and this time it landed on Brandon and Stella.

"Truth or dare," Stella asked. Brandon said dare. She smirked and said "Kiss the cutest girl over here on her cheeks". He just shrugged. She was hoping that he will

kiss her but on the contrary he kissed Bloom.

Bloom was blushing while secretly Sky and Stella were jealous. They spun again and it landed on Riven & Musa.

"Truth or dare?" Musa asked.

"Dare," Riven said while hoping that she'll give him a simple dare by having some pity on him as he is her beloved one.

"Sing and dance on the song which you hate the most and that to wearing only your boxers," She said and everybody began to laugh.

"NO WAY" HE SAID but it didn't worked as he knew how stubborn his Gf was. He peeled off his clothes wearing only his Tom and Jerry boxers. Everybody was laughing

at him. "Oh my, you wear tom and jerry boxers..Hahaha," Timmy said. Riven glared at him and started singing and dancing on _Am a Brabie girl _song.

_Hiya, Barbie!_  
><em>Hi, Ken!<em>  
><em>You wanna go for a ride?<em>  
><em>Sure, Ken!<em>  
><em>Jump in!<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a blond, bimbo girl, in a fantasy world_  
><em>Dress me up, make me talk, I'm your dollie<em>  
><em>(Ken)<em>  
><em>You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour and pain<em>  
><em>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky<em>

_You can touch, you can play_  
><em>If you say, I'm always yours, oohoh<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
><em>Ah ah ah yeah<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>Ooh woa, ooh woa<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>Ah ah ah yeah<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>Ooh woa, ooh woa<em>

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_  
><em>I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees<em>

_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again_  
><em>Hit the town, fool around, let's go party<em>

_You can touch, you can play,_  
><em>if you say, I'm always yours,<em>  
><em>You can touch, you can play,<em>  
><em>if you say, I'm always yours,<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
><em>Ah ah ah yeah<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>Ooh woa, ooh woa<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>Ah ah ah yeah<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>Ooh woa, ooh woa<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_  
><em>Life in plastic, it's fantastic<em>  
><em>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<em>  
><em>Imagination, life is your creation<em>

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_  
><em>Ah ah ah yeah<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>Ooh woa, ooh woa<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>Ah ah ah yeah<em>  
><em>Come on Barbie, let's go party!<em>  
><em>Ooh woa, ooh woa<em>

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_  
><em>Well Barbie, we're just gettin' started<em>

_Oh, I love you Ken!_

Riven was dancing as if it was a Hawaii the time he finished everybody were laughing so much that tears began to fall down from there eyes. Nabu and Sky were already broke their glass of beer as they were laughing so much.

"Aww, how can you hate this song," Flora asked while trying control her giggles. "Who doesn't hate this song," Riven said while wearing his clothes back and glaring at

Musa for giving him such a dare.

"I don't," Stella said. They spun the bottle and landed on Nabu and Andy. "truth or dare," Nabu asked. "Dare," Andy said confidently. "

"Go and propose Stella,' Nabu said.

Andy blushed and nodded. He took a deep breathe and sat on his one knee and took out a rose from his pocket and said," Stella, i wanted to say this long time back

when we were in high school but never got a chance that time. But now I got one even though it is a dare. You are everything to me. When i sleep you are the last

thing i think about and the first thing when i wake up. I'm incomplete without you. So Princess Stella will you be my girlfriend". Till that time tears of joy were falling

down from Stella's hazel eyes. She tried say something but she couldn't find her voice. She just nodded and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and he slip

down his hands to her waist.

Nobody dared to say anything as they all were seeing Stella so happy after so long. Everybody was happy for them except Brandon who felt Andy's stupid speech very

girly and rubbish.

"I love you," Stella whispered in Andy's ears and he did the same. They all played for many hours. While Stella was sitting on Andy's lap and his hands were wrapped

around her. Girls were happy for Stella while boys were teasing Brandon that 'Andy stole his girl'. Brandon just ignored him and decided to talk to Mitzi to forget about

Stella's so called new boyfriend.

**How was this chapter? I really enjoyed writing. i hope you also enjoyed reading. i promise i will update next chapter within this week. But before review it! So **

**do you guys think Brandon still loves Stella? Its really fun making Brandon jealous. :3 Heheehe! **

**~Da123 (Laura)**


	6. Living a lie

**Thank you for your reviews. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Stella's P.O.V**

Its been a week since we came back from that camp. Everything is completely changed. Girls at starting used to appreciate mine and Andy's relationship but now they

always say 'i don't think Andy's perfect for you'. Weird. Though I hate to admit but a part of mine do agree that Andy is not made for me. He's more like a friend than a

boyfriend. Wait what am i saying...I can't think that way after all he chose me out of all girls. But I'm still not satisfied with this relationship somehow. Maybe after

today's date i will start feeling the same way for him as i used to feel for Brandon. Or shall I say 'as I feel for Brandon'. Yea i know its crazy that I still have some

feelings for him. I mean i know how he betrayed me and his promises but i still can't control my feelings for him. I wish we both were still dating but maybe we were not

meant to be together. He deserves the best. I mean Mitzi is so damn perfect. She can cook, she's popular, interesting, a bit beautiful, classy and so on. Compared to

her i'm totally useless. I CAN'T do a single thing properly then how can I even dream of having Brandon. WAIT. I can't think that way. I'm also good in many things in

which no one is. Oh yea i'm right. Even Andy is a good boyfriend. As he said to me before that he was having a crush on me since fifth grade and that's why he never

dated any girl. Eeehhh i'm so lucky. "Stella, come down fast. Boys are here," Flora shouted from the living room. "Coming" I shouted back. Yayy boys are here so now at

least i can distract my mind from Brandon. I rushed downstairs with a smile plastered on my face. But as I reached down my smile quickly disappeared. Great that

stupid Brandon was sitting there. Screw my luck. "Hey boys," I tried to say enthusiastically. "Hey," they said in unison. I was staring at Brandon's body. MAN he looks

so HOTT. See his muscles, his tanned skin which compliments his chocolate brown eyes. He's totally perfect. No what am I thinking... urgh stell you can't let yourself

think that Brandon is _perfect._ "Stell now can you stop staring at Brandon," Riven said while smirking. I turned red. "Dude I'm not staring. I'm waiting for him to stand up

so that I can at least take my dress out on which he is sitting," I lied. Luckily my dress was under him so everybody believed me. Thank goodness. Brandon quickly got

up from my dress and threw it on my face. Thant bloody jerk. "Why the hell you did that you bitch," I said darkly. "Cuz I felt like doing," He said coldly. "You know what I

feel like doing?" I said with an evil smile. this time he looked a bit scared. Boys prompted him o leave cuz they all knew what all I do whenever I have an evil smile on

my face. Last time Riven was the victim of my dangerous _evil smile. _Muawhhawwh. But Brandon tried to remain calm and show as if he was not afraid. Poor kid..boys

gave him a warning but he didn't listen now he shall suffer the consequences. I used my magic to get a frying pan out of no where. Brandon looked confused. "poor

poor poor brandon," I said while moving towards him. Brandon said "I'm not scared o-" but he was cut off by me "really". I began to hit him with the pan on his _ (place

where it hurts the most in boys* :3 ) "Ouch stop it" Brandon said while controlling the amount of pain which he was in. "You said you ween't scared huh?" i said. No

one tried to stop as they all knew what will i do to them if they tried to stop me. Thwy all left the room as none of them wanted to be my next victim. Brandon was

really regretting. HAHAHAHA.

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V<strong>

"We should go and help him," Flora said as they all could still hear Brandon's painful voice till bloom's room. "I'm not going there," Boys said in unison. "Not even me,"

Musa said. "Fine i'm going myself," Flora said and going towards the living room. They all tried to warn her but she didn't listen. Brave Girl. As soon as she reached she

saw Brandon was getting tickled by Stella this time. "Flora please help me," Brandon cried..actually laughed. "Get out of here flo or else you'll also end up like Brandon,"

Stella said angrily. Flora nodded and quickly ran away. "At least she's not hitting Brandon" Flora thought. As soon as she reached everyone asked her millions of questions.

She explained everything. They all were feeling bad for Brandon as he didn't even had an option of escaping by dying. "Poor Brandon. i wander what will Mitzi do if she

finds out what Stella did to her so called Boyfriend," Aisha said. "I'm even scared to think what she'll do to our blondie girl," Helia said.

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's P.O.V<strong>

"Stella please stop.. I beg you," i said while hugging her knees apologetically. I thought she won't stop but she did stop and lied over the nearest couch. Thank God. It

was a torture or maybe even worse then that. I quickly glanced all over the room and it was in complete mess. I began to clean that room. "You don't have to clean it,"

Stella said while panting. WHAT how come she's panting when i'm the one who got tickled by her. "No its okay. I already suffered a lot by you today and now the last

thing i don't want is to be torture by flora for ruining your living room," i said. She chuckled. Man she look so cute when she chuckle. Wait i can't say this. she's dating

Andy and I'm dating mitzi..we both are in a separate path. Maybe this is our destiny. "Oh shit its already 3:30 pm. i have to get ready for my date. Andy will reach here

by 4:15. I'm late," Stella said while jumping from that couch and running towards her room . Since when that stupid asshole called her for a date. as son as she ran

away everybody came in and asked me if i'm okay. They were saying that I should go to hospital. Of course they were OVER-REACTING.

* * *

><p><strong>20 MINS Later<strong>

**No one's P.O.V**

After getting ready Stella came down. She was wearing a golden frock and frock was covered with a net. Her sandals were golden flat gladiator. Her frock was tight

fitting and it revealed her belle button as it was just covered with a net type thing. She had put light pink lipstick along with blue-black eyeliner. Her hair were in a bun.

She had taken out some hair from the side which made her look elegant, super sexy,hot, cute and way too pretty. When specialists saw her they were stunned by her

beauty. They were looking at her with big eyes. Girls glared at their boyfriends while Stella chuckled. Se noticed that Brandon was not there. She was a bit

'disappointed'. "how am I looking?" Stella asked while twirling around. "Super hot," Bloom said. "Just be careful and don't drink much alcohol cuz god knows will Andy

be able to control himself from seducing you," Riven said while smirking. Stella rolled her eyes. "Where's Brandon?" Stella asked. "He's gone for a date with mitzi," Helia

said. She nodded. She was sad on hearing that but she tried her best not to show anyone her sadness. Suddenly bell rang. Stella ran toward the door. She quickly

opened it and saw Andy holding flowers. He was looking so damn HOT. He was wearing a gray suit which fitted tight around his torso. His hair were nice done. "You

look marvelous," Andy said. stella kissed him on his cheeks. "So do you sweetheart," Stella said deeply which made her sound sexy. He blushed. "when will you drop

Stella back? Flora asked while crossing her arms. "umm 10:00 pm" He said. "Not later then that. understood?" This time bloom said. "Stop acting like my mom" Stella

complained and pouted. They laughed. Soon Stella and Andy left. "Here some flowers for my flower," Andy said while giving it to Stella. "Thank you," Stella said while

smelling those flowers. "I LOVED THEM" Stella said enthusiastically. "Glad to know," Andy said. He opened his car. He had BMW. It was black in colour. While Andy was

driving them to a 5 star hotel Stella was busy thinking about what Brandon and Mitzi would be doing right now. "I just hope they don't do sex," Stella thought. She

was worried. "is everything okay,Stell" Andy asked as he saw stella worried. "Yeah i'm just hoping it doesn't rain today," Stella lied. He nodded. It took them three

hours to reach there. there was a huge traffic. When they reached stella was amazed by that hotel's look. It was huge and only distinguished crowd of the town could

be seen. "Wow," Stella said. Andy smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She couldn't help but blush. When they entered inside the hotel Stella was

shocked to see the guy who was sitting in front of her with a stupid slut. "Great now my date is gonna be ruin" Stella thought bitterly

**A/N: Hitting someone with the pan was just for comedic part. Please don't try it. It is highly dangerous. **

**Review please **


	7. A love triangle?

_**PREVIOUSLY **_

_While Andy was driving them to a 5 star hotel Stella was busy thinking about what Brandon and Mitzi would be doing now. "I just hope they don't do sex," Stella _

_thought. She was worried. "is everything okay,Stell" Andy asked as he saw stella worried. "Yeah I'm just hoping it doesn't rain today," Stella lied. He nodded. It took them_

_ three hours to reach there. there was a huge traffic. When they reached stella was amaze by that hotel's look. It was huge and only distinguished crowd of the town_

_ could be seen. "Wow," Stella said. Andy smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She couldn't help but blush. When they entered inside the hotel Stella was_

_shocked to see the guy who was sitting in front of her with a stupid slut. "Great now my date is gonna be ruined" Stella thought bitterly_

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's P.O.V<strong>

Great that stupid Brandon and her Oh-my-God-I'm-So-Beautiful girlfriend is also here. "Stella lets sit there. Only that seat is vacant," Andy said pointing toward the

table which was facing Brandon. urgh why him only. "No way," i said crossing my arms. He gave me a confused look but then he understood why i was saying that.

"Stella please. You need to compromise or else your bodyguards (aka winx :3 ) will kill me if we'll get late," Andy said in a pleading voice.I reluctantly agreed. He looked

at me and then sighed with sadness. On seeing that i felt guilty. "Andy I'm sorry if i had hurt your feelings. It's just that I don't want to see that jerks face. It makes me

puke," I said. for a minute Andy remained silent and then he spoke up,"Only a kiss can make me feel better". I smirked cuz of two reasons 1. I can kiss him 2. Brandon

saw me that i'm here and now I can show him by kissing Andy that he doesn't matter to me anymore Only Andy does. Muawwhhh. I tip toed and locked my lips into Andy's lips. It was a passionate one. He wrapped his hands around me.

Yaaayyy hopefully Brandon and her smelly girlfriend would be seeing this. After few minutes me and andy separated. I quickly took a glance at Brandon through corner

of my eye. He indeed was staring. Then I noticed Brandon said something in MITZI'S ear while pointing towards us and then they laughed. How dare they.

I hate his guts, attitude, loyalty level...actually i hate BRANDON only. Me and Andy took our seat unfortunately near them.

"Stel, I know it's not one of our best date but still I'm enjoying it no matter whoever makes fun of us. I'm happy till you are here beside me,"Andy said romantically.

I blew him a kiss. "Me too. In starting I was a bit sad but now you made me again feel happy. You don't know how much i love you," I said and quickly grabbed his

hand. My hand was resting on his hand. As I was sitting in front of him so we had to keep our hand on the table so I shall say anybody could see it. EVEN BRANDON.

But you know what i don't give a damn about it. From my side he can go to HELL, the place where he belong. Maybe he used to live in hell only but it may had become

full so he was sent to Earth. Me and Andy quickly ordered our food. He ordered A glass of lemonade, sausage and god knows what else as I was busy staring Brandon

and Mitzi. by the way I ordered soup, noodles and blah blah blah.

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's P.O.V<strong>

Why the hell Stella ordered the same thing which i did. Copycat. Actually to be precise she's a copy elephant. Have you seen how she eats...its so embarrassing to sit

beside her while eating. She has no table manners. That's one of the reason i broke up with her.

But I have to agree she do looks cute while eating. Sometimes I think Stella is better than MITZI. The only thing Mitzi talks about is her new shoes, clothes,

accessories, her father's company etc etc. But the main thing is I'm happy with Mitzi. Maybe. "Your food is ready Sir," a waiter said to me and laid the food in front of me.

I began eating. I saw Mitzi was again on her diet routine. I don't know why girls are so worried about their weight.

They don't really understand it makes them look skinny which is worse than being chubby (**A/N Sorry if anybody is against this line). **

"So Brandy when will you introduce me to your parents," Mitzi said while caressing my hand in a flirty way . I blushed.

"Tell me when do you want to meet them. They will be happy to meet you," I quickly said. Huh happy? They'll be fuming if they get to know I ditched Stella.

I still can't believe her reputation on them was so marvelous that almost every time when they call me they always ask me to propose her. Man.

"What about tomorrow?"Mitzi asked while playfully squeezing my nose.

I gently removed her hand. She frowned. I quickly gave her a peck on her nose and said,"Sure babe. i don't have any problem". WHAT! Of course I have a problem.

I quickly glanced at Stella and Andy who were holding hands.

On seeing that my blood was boiling with ANGER and JEALOUSY? How can it be if i "hate" Stella?

i have to agree that love is a very complex thing. It has so many up and downs. Love really hurt sometimes.

_'Who are you to say this? After all it was you who broke her heart. She believed you, cared for you, tried her best to be perfect in everything so that she can be a perfect match _

_for you..and still you broke her heart just cuz Mitzi was more popular,' my conscience said._

'Who are you,' I said while looking here and there. I was expecting riven to be there. As he like playing these type of pranks.

_'I'm your conscience,' The voice said. _

'it can't be true,' I said while rubbing my head.

'_Believe it or not. The MAIN point is about you and Stella. i want to know that the day you broke up with Stella and she cried miserably..on seeing that how did you felt,' voice said._

At first due to my pride i didn't bother to answer. But few minutes later I gave up and decided to answer as I really wanted to tell this to someone. I ALWAYS thought if

i even talk about this to boys they'll give me a good 2 hours lecture about how cruel i am and so on.

'Fine you won,' I said and sighed. 'That day all those memories of me and Stella together were coming in my mind. The way she stayed awake whole night massaging

my left leg (without him knowing that she was doing that as he was asleep) as I got hurt while playing football," I said while feeling guilty.

_'So you felt guilty, right? it means you still LOVE her,' voice said._

I blushed madly. 'No way I don't love her. She's like a friend to me,' i said firmly. I wasn't lying. The voice didn't replied back.

"Brandon are you okay? You seem to be tensed," Mitzi said while holding my hands. I nodded with a smile.

"I'll be just back. I'm going to washroom," i said while excusing myself. I DIDN'T WAIT FOR HER TO REPLY. I walked towards the washroom.

I was too busy in my thoughts that I accidentally bumped into something or _someone._

It was a girl. "I'm sorry. I was busy thinking so i didn't see you," i said while not caring to lift my gaze and look at her.

"Brandon honey its okay," that woman said. I recognized that voice very well.

"MOM," that's all I could say.

**Done. I'm over with this chapter. Sorry for not updating for long time. So did you like this chapter? **

**Feel free and review your thoughts.**


End file.
